


Operation Daddy Kink

by zarabithia



Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Bruises, Daddy Kink, M/M, Marking, Rope Bondage, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Father and son! Well, give himallthe Oscars, because at no point has he ever had apaternalthought about Armie Hammer. It's a relief, he supposes, that he's never given off the "I'm desperate to have my leading man fuck me until both my throat and ass cry for mercy" vibe.Or, Timmy mocks people on the Internet for having silly opinions but ends up calling Armie "daddy" more than once anyway.





	Operation Daddy Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Written because an anon requested it on tumblr.

The first time it happens, it's supposed to be a joke.

Timothée is sitting at the kitchen table, the day after Lady Gaga had seen fit to grace New York with her presence. He's waiting on Armie to get out of the bathroom, but the man is taking his time in there as though the tiny bathroom in Timothée's apartment is anything like the luxurious masterpiece that is waiting on the man back in LA. 

Honestly, Timothée has never cared much about flaunting wealth or about interior design, but he's sent pictures of the Hammer bathroom to both his mother and to Pauline, just to hear their expressions of jealousy. His text had included smug little smile faces about how he was "relaxing" in the ridiculous size tub. 

Those texts had not mentioned that his version of relaxing included closing his eyes and jerking off to the memory of the gigantic hands that also belonged to one of the owners of the bathtub. Timothée also tries really hard not to wonder if Armie is doing any ... similar ... relaxing in Timothée's very much-not giant bathtub. Probably not, Timothée figures; all 6'5" of Armie is going to have trouble even fitting into the not-custom tub.

Nor does Timothée allow his memory to wander to the fact that months ago in LA, it had been enough to pick up a bottle of soap, smell it, and imagine Armie spreading it all over himself to get to the right stage of ... relaxation. He can't allow his memory to wander to that moment, the way he had inhaled Armie's scent on his own hands like a man stranded in the desert would devour water, nor can he allow himself to remember how he'd bitten his lip until he could taste blood in order to not be heard, just in case someone in that huge house might have been listening.

He could hear Armie, right now, in his much smaller apartment, if there was anything to hear, and for a moment, Timothée strains to listen, but he only hears sounds of the shower running.

It's with a faint feeling of disappointment that Timothée focuses on reviews and news on his phone. It's important to remain informed about public perceptions of the film, he figures, so he opens up a thread containing pictures from the festival. There's several of him and Armie together, and many of them refer to their "closeness" and "intimacy." But he's four posts into the discussion before he has to set the phone down and laugh.

_They're looking very father-and-son like in this picture!_

Father and son! Well, give him _all_ the Oscars, because at no point has he ever had a _paternal_ thought about Armie Hammer. It's a relief, he supposes, that he's never given off the "I'm desperate to have my leading man fuck me until both my throat and ass cry for mercy" vibe.

He's in the middle of sending an amused text to his sister about the comment when Armie appears in his kitchen, fresh from the shower and smelling like his own soap because he has the kind of self control that Timothée lacks.

"What's so funny, Timmy?" he asks, leaning against Timothée's counter in nothing but a pair of boxers as if the sight isn't the recipe to destroy a person's entire life. 

Timothée very carefully glances away from the underwear that are far too tight and away from a chestful of hair that he wants to dig his fingers into and never let go of ... and focuses on his friend's face. "Apparently there are people on the internet who think of you as my dad."

It's a good thing that Timothée is watching Armie's face, or he might have missed the challenge that snuck into Armie's smirk. "As your _dad_ or your _daddy_?" he demands.

It's a good thing that Timothée has a phone to look at, because the embarrassed chuckle that he forces out would not be enough to disguise his sudden embarrassment at the line they are dancing around; it's something Timothée should be used to, considering all the days they spent dancing all over that line in Italy. But Italy was a lifetime ago.

Still, Timothée has never been the shy one, and he can hardly let Armie get away with such a comment. " _Daddy_ , huh? Good to know there's still kinks of yours that you haven't let Twitter or Instagram know about." 

Armie's quiet for a moment. Then he shrugs, as if to downplay the importance of what he's about to say - as if there's anyway that Timothée isn't holding on for dear life to every part of this conversation. "Maybe some of them I reserve for the special people in my life." 

Timothée's mouth goes dry, and when he licks his lips he isn't trying to seduce anyone (at least, not harder than he had tried in Italy). But it takes two good tries for the words to come out nonchalantly, the way he wants them to. " _Daddy _thinks I'm special. Wow."__

__Timothée isn't trying to push any buttons, because he thinks they are joking about those even being buttons. But the way that Armie swallows hard, before mumbling a sad comment about needing to get dressed, makes it clear that Timothée has hit a button, completely on accident._ _

__~_ _

__The next time it happens, it isn't on accident, exactly. He's bored after a long day of filming and the last time he Skyped with Armie, Armie had gone into a long rant about how exhausting his current schedule is. Timothée feels for him, really. He's pretty tired himself, and all he has to worry about is finishing up this film. He doesn't have any of Armie's extra responsibilities of fatherhood or being a husband._ _

__So he's trying to be a good friend and not bother Armie. If the man's tired, Timothée is going to let him sleep._ _

__... Which brings Timothée to the state of lying in bed, watching _The Man From Uncle_ and idly rubbing himself through his pajama bottoms every time Armie comes on screen. He does a pretty good job, right up until the point where Illya threatens to turn Gaby over his knee. _ _

__It's never _not_ been a scene that hasn't given Timothée the desire to fantasize about squirming impatiently on that lap. But since their time in Italy, Timothée finds himself straining against his pants even more quickly than before. Because he knows that Armie would have more playfulness in his voice than Illya, but he'd also be more likely to restrain Timothée while giving him a spanking._ _

__It's a thought that makes Timothée give up palming himself through his pajamas and slip his hand down his pants instead._ _

__He remembers the special way Armie grips him on the red carpet, so casual, yet so possessive; he wonders how that grip would feel with Timothée face down across Armie's knee. He thinks about the way that the grip sometimes gets through two layers of clothes and leaves a bruise. He bites his lip and strokes himself faster as he considers the fact that Armie would take some sort of glee in the fact. His lust-filled brain can't decide if he wants Armie's hand administering the spankings or if Timothée wants a more subdued version of the pink paddle his last girlfriend had proudly displayed in her bedroom._ _

__But the bruises are there in his fantasy regardless; the empty room hears his cries of desperation as he thinks about how Armie would make a lasting mark on his ass with the same smug delight that he's done to Timothée's arm more than once. And although he doesn't mean to do it at all, he imagines the way that Armie swallowed that day in Timothée's kitchen when he'd called him "Daddy." When Timothée comes, it's only the empty room that hears the breathless "Daddy, daddy, daddy," that Timothée can't stop repeating._ _

__He's trying to convince himself that he needs to get up and clean himself off to prevent waking up sticky and gross when the phone buzzes with a text from Armie._ _

___You're quiet. ____ _

____There's no good way to say "You should have heard me five minutes ago when I was jerking off to calling you 'daddy,'" so Timothée doesn't. But he does say, _You seemed exhausted and TMFU was on. Decided to occupy myself.__ _ _ _

____Well, it isn't a lie. Besties don't lie to each other, after all._ _ _ _

_____Never too tired to talk to you. Wait, are you saying I got ditched for Cavill? ____ _ _ _

______Timothée thinks of the first boy he'd ever kissed and the huge crush that boy had carried for Cavill. It's hilarious, really, and Timothée mentally salutes the universe for its sense of humor._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Nah, you got ditched for Illya trying to be daddy to Gaby_ _ _ _ _ _ _

______There's a pause and Timothée can't decide if it is actually a long pause or if it's his nervousness in coming so close to telling the truth._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Illya doesn't have it in him. Trust me on that_ _ _ _ _ _ _

______~_ _ _ _ _ _

______The next time, Timothée starts planning it in the plane, so nobody could ever say that it was an accident at all._ _ _ _ _ _

______If he's being honest, this has never been his fantasy; sure, the spanking is ... not terribly new, really. But the whole "daddy kink" has never been his. Yet it's become his favorite fantasy since the last time he'd seen Armie in person, and he can't stop thinking about it._ _ _ _ _ _

______They've never even _done_ anything outside of acting, and if it hadn't been for a solitary conversation with Elizabeth, he wouldn't even be considering acting on the feelings that he thinks Armie shares. So maybe it's all too early for this anyway._ _ _ _ _ _

______Timothée doesn't know; his idea of wild sex used to be living in New York and dating any pretty girl or boy he wanted. Armie's a different level of wild and nothing's ever felt so much like being sucked in by a current moving too fast one minute and being swept along by a gust of wind in preparation to soar among the clouds the next minute. Maybe it's the uncertainty of how to proceed that makes Timothée feel like he has to practice what he's about to say._ _ _ _ _ _

______Regardless, when Timothée steps off the plane in LA, Armie is waiting for him and like all good actors, Timothée doesn't miss his cue._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm glad you were able to make it," Armie says as a greeting. "Took enough to persuade you to get away from New York. Can't blame you; Selena's cute."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Timothée rolls his eyes. "She's beautiful, but she's in love with someone else. Besides.... I wouldn't want to upset daddy, would I?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______He's fairly certain that his voice wobbles uncertainly on the most important part of the sentence, and Armie is speechless long enough that Timothée has time to consider whether he's made a major fuck up._ _ _ _ _ _

______But then Armie smiles, with the kind of extra layer of deviancy that Timothée has never seen, because Oliver hadn't possessed any. Then he grips Timothée's arm and pulls him close with the kind of determination that makes Timothée hate every car, plane, person and all their pets in a fifty mile radius._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You shouldn't tease so much about things you won't deliver, Timmy." People can't growl; that's ridiculous. But they can rumble, and it's such an obnoxious and obscene rumble that Timothée has to remind himself that the last thing he wants to do is climb a married man in public where there might be cameras or a nosy onlooker._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Who said I wouldn't deliver?" he retorts, which wasn't the suave comeback he'd imagined, but it's close enough._ _ _ _ _ _

______The shirt he has on is thinner than the suits Timothée normally wears when Armie is gripping his arm and when Armie's grip tightens, Timothée can actually feel the nails in his skin. It's going to leave the most glorious bruise and Timothée can't wait to see it._ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's too bad we have a birthday party to go to, then, isn't it?" Armie says._ _ _ _ _ _

______Timothée makes sure to meet his eyes when he answers, which isn't the easiest to do because Armie is staring at Timothée like he might be the most fascinating piece of rope in the world and Armie wants to spend all afternoon tying him in knots. Under different circumstances, Timmy would let him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Means someone else gets the spankings," Timothée says._ _ _ _ _ _

______He expects a lot of things, but he doesn't expect the mournful sigh that Armie gives._ _ _ _ _ _

______Malibu, as it turns out, is beautiful, but it doesn't touch Timothée nearly as much as that sigh does._ _ _ _ _ _

______~_ _ _ _ _ _

______The next time takes forever to happen._ _ _ _ _ _

______It's not Timothée's ideal plan, but Armie is not 21 and single; families, birthday parties, and Thanksgiving all get in the way of Operation Daddy Kink. It's understandable, and it's nobody's fault, but it's still frustrating._ _ _ _ _ _

______So by the time that Timothée is in LA again, his impatience level is at all time high. He's wanted Armie to tie him up since Timothée discovered (only shortly before the rest of the world) that Armie _has_ that kink, but the man is taking his time looping the rope around Timothée's wrists and it's agonizing. Armie and Elizabeth must keep their bedroom at no warmer than 70 degrees, because the coolness of the air keeps creeping over Timothée's skin, leaving goosebumps that are as torturous as Armie's pace. _ _ _ _ _ _

______"Something the matter?" Armie asks, and Timothée bites his lip in frustration because Armie actually _stops_ and rests his hand on the solitary knot he's managed to make in what feels like hours, but may have only been ten minutes. He'd yell, except Armie looks like he is thinking about undoing the rope entirely. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Of course he does; it's the right thing to do when you think your partner's having second thoughts, but it's still frustrating._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You're taking too long," Timothée says earnestly and Armie stops looking like someone died. The familiar charming smirk comes into place, and Timothée is glad, but Armie's hands still haven't moved._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Gotta make sure I do it _right_ , Timmy. Need to take my time." _ _ _ _ _ _

______"Bullshit," Timothée argues, and over Armie's laugh, he insists, "I saw you on Colbert. You don't need to be so _slow_ to get the job done."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Armie's hands begin to work again, and it honestly feels like he's going slower on purpose._ _ _ _ _ _

______This is honestly the way that Timothée is going to die. He can feel it._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Your patience will be rewarded, Timmy."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Don't you remember what you said about not teasing things?" Timothée whines, and yes, it is a full fledged whine, but he has no shame in that._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Mmm. I think I might remember something of that conversation. Maybe you should remind me."_ _ _ _ _ _

______The problem is that as tortuous as this pace is, watching Armie tying those knots is more amazing than Timothée ever thought it would be. Armie makes it feel like the only things in the world that matter are making sure those knots are tied and that Timothée is bound and _his_. There's a level of concentration displayed across Armie's face that is real and open and more vulnerable than Timothée has ever seen. _ _ _ _ _ _

______It makes him ache, but it also makes him crave the feeling of Armie inside of him even more._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I think the gist of the conversation," Timothée says, "is that it's not nice for _daddy_ to tease me this way." _ _ _ _ _ _

______Armie's facial expression doesn't change, but the next pull of the rope digs more tightly into Timmy's wrists. It's going to leave a bruise, just the way Armie's fingers always do and Timothée can't wait. It's something else to wait for, though, and Timothée's level of frustration grows._ _ _ _ _ _

______But his thoughts about the impending bruises halt when Armie moves off the bed. Timothée opens his mouth to protest, but the protest dies somewhere low in his throat when he turns his head and sees Armie taking off his pants._ _ _ _ _ _

______It's true that Timothée has felt Armie's dick through Armie's pants, and he's even seen it, such was the glorious experience of making their movie together. But watching your costar stand there naked before you is an entirely different experience than watching your lover get undressed before you._ _ _ _ _ _

______Armie isn't moving at a turtle's pace anymore, and the first thing that Timothée thinks as those pants start to hit the floor is exactly what he had thought on the day they first met: _God, he's huge_. _ _ _ _ _ _

______"Liking something you see?" Armie asks. Before Timothée can respond, there's a dip in the bed  
as Armie lowers himself onto it. Timothée watches him toss a tube of lube onto the bed next to Timothée's left thigh and suddenly it's not cold in the bedroom anymore _at all_. _ _ _ _ _ _

______"I always like what I see when I look at you," Timothée says honestly, and Armie looks startled for a minute._ _ _ _ _ _

______Timothée would almost believe it was an act, if he didn't know for a fact that Armie was frequently unaware of how devastating his effect could be upon people._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Glad to hear it, and your dick seems to agree with you." Armie's hand slides around the middle of Timothée's shaft; Timothée expects the touch to be more tender than the possessive grasps on the red carpet, but there's just as much possessive neediness - more so, perhaps, because Timothée doesn't always have the luxury of looking into Armie's face on the red carpet. He does now, though, and all of the want that Timothée's barely been able to contain these past months is on display openly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Timothée curls his fingers together, but that is the only movement Armie's ropes allow his hands. His hands rest just below his belly button and the weight of his arms can be felt in his shoulders, but he ignores it because Armie stroking him is the best hand job he's ever had._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Your dick seems to want to tell me what you want, but you haven't," Armie says. "All that impatient chattiness before, and now you've decided to go silent? Not being very good for daddy, are you, my Timmy?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Timothée's entire lower half jerks up to meet Armie's hand at that point, because apparently this really is his kink now. Armie's response is rapid and firm; his free hand comes to rest just below Timothée's bound hands, and it's enough of a reminder to hold still._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I thought we agreed. I wouldn't tie your feet and you'd be good and hold still," Armie says, and the disapproval isn't sincere, but Timothée still wants to make amends._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm sorry," he says, and he is sincere. "I can make it up to you. I can be good for you, daddy. I promise."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Daddy's not so sure of that," Armie says, and his thumb idly strokes the thin patch of hair below Timothée's belly button. "Daddy thinks my Timmy likes being naughty."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"No," Timothée denies, though in truth, they both know it's a lie, because they both know that one of the greatest pleasures of their relationship is the ease with which they are allowed to tease each other. " _Your_ Timmy can be good for daddy." _ _ _ _ _ _

______Armie jerks him with such firm purpose that Timmy can't help but cry out; it's not painful, but it is intense. Timmy bites his lip and offers a frustrated grin at Armie. "I can try really hard to be good, anyway."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Daddy likes it when his Timmy makes noise," Armie answers, and Timothée has to wait to answer, because Armie surges forward and cover's Timothée's mouth in a series of kisses that probably will leave bruises and Armie wants him to sit still, but Timmy can't _not_ return the kisses. It should be frustrating, because both of Armie's hands fly up to cradle Timothée's head, but it's such a loving and possessive gesture and Timothée takes solace in the fact that Armie's dick is rubbing against his own. Armie's teeth get in the way and so do Timothée's; it is a brutal kiss that leaves Timothée's lips swollen and wet, and half of him wants to drop to his knees and wrap his swollen lips around as much of Armie's dick as he can manage. Its hardness rubbing against Timothée's dick reminds Timothée that it's too much to deep-throat, but god, Timothée wants to try._ _ _ _ _ _

______But when Armie pulls back, he asks Timothée, "Tell daddy what my Timmy wants. What does my Timmy want daddy to do you?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______There's really only one answer, and Timothée knows there will be time to choke and gag on Armie's cock all he wants later. So it's not the answer he gives. "Your Timmy wants you to use all of the lube in that tube and fuck him until he's too sore to walk, daddy."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Armie leans back as he laughs, then he leans over Timothée and grabs the lube._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Keep telling me daddy what my Timmy wants," Armie instructs Timothée._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I will, daddy," Timothée promises as Armie pushes his legs apart._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You'd better, or daddy might forget to be good," Armie warns._ _ _ _ _ _

______But Armie doesn't have to remind him twice, because Timmy tells him exactly what he wants._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I need more of you inside me, daddy," Timothée tells him when Armie is two fingers deep inside of him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"How is that, my Timmy?" Armie asks after he's complied with Timothée's request, and Timothée would be annoyed that it's only another finger, but he knows he needs to build up to that ridiculously huge dick that looks like it could tear him apart with one thrust._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Better, daddy," Timothée tells him, "but I don't think this position is working."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Armie removes his fingers and lifts him so easily that it's ridiculous. But he helps move Timothée's legs over Armie's shoulders, and the additional contact with Armie's body makes up for the fact that Timothée can no longer curl his toes into the bed each time Armie's impossibly long fingers thrust into him._ _ _ _ _ _

______The additional contact has Armie's dick pressed right up against him, too, and Timothée allows himself to be impatient._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Please, daddy," Timothée pleads, and his rational belief that preparation was a good idea flies out the window, because his want is more important right now than logic. "No more fingers. I want all of you inside me."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Armie wraps his hands around Timothée's knees and looks down at him. "Daddy doesn't want to hurt you," he says softly, but it's not a denial._ _ _ _ _ _

______Timothée recognizes that it's not a "no," so he pushes a bit more. "But maybe I want you to, daddy," he says, and he's overcome with awkwardness, even though he knows there's no reason to be. He curls his fingers tighter together in his restraints and says, "I want to feel you on me for days, just like I always do. When I get back on the plane on Friday, I want to still have you with me. I want to still feel you. _Please_ , daddy." _ _ _ _ _ _

______Armie closes his eyes for a minute and Timothée wonders if that _is_ a denial. "When you beg, it does something to me... and I wonder if it brings out the very worst in me," Armie says finally._ _ _ _ _ _

______"From this position, it looks like the best in you," Timothée answers honestly. "Even when you're torturing me to death with your impersonation of a turtle."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Armie's laugh is a broken one, but he reaches for the lube again. "In that case, don't stop begging until daddy's finished."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I won't, daddy," Timothée promises. "Because I've wanted you to fuck me so badly for so _long_ , daddy." _ _ _ _ _ _

______"God help me," Armie mumbles as he spreads a liberal amount of lube onto his own dick, and there's a quip waiting on Timothée's tongue about how God's not here, but Timothée _is_ and waiting, but the thought dies when the tip of Armie's dick presses against him._ _ _ _ _ _

______" _Please_ , daddy," Timothée begs. "I need all of that inside of me." _ _ _ _ _ _

______Just the tip presses in, and Timothée lets out a breathless gasp, all at once reminded what a massive task he is begging to receive._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Are you sure, my Timmy?" Armie asks. "Are you can take it for daddy?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______" _All_ of it, daddy," Timothée says firmly. "Please, daddy, please." _ _ _ _ _ _

______As Armie begins to push inside of him, Timothée thinks that begging is going to be a task impossible to keep up with, because all he wants to do is lay there and just _feel_ the pressure of being fucked and enjoy the warmth continuing to build in his groin._ _ _ _ _ _

______But with each successive push inside of him, Timothée realizes he's wrong. Because what starts out as a conscious and coy demand for Armie to _get on with it already_ turns into a series of much more fluid pleas the minute that Armie leans over him, with Timothée's legs hooked over his shoulders, and places one hand next to the left side of Timothée's head. The change in position puts even more pressure inside of him. "Deeper, daddy, _please_." _ _ _ _ _ _

______Those pleas give way to throaty pleading as Armie's mouth kisses and nips its way along Timothée's jawline; it's so much sensation to take in at once, because Armie's still stroking Timothée and still pushing himself into Timothée's ass. It's all so much to take in at once, and Timmy pulls against the ropes he doesn't want removed; he can feel them rub against Armie's stomach and he knows that Timothée is going to leave a mark on Armie tonight, too. It's enough to make his words come out even faster, with less reservation. " _Need_ you to fuck me, _please_ , daddy." _ _ _ _ _ _

______The throaty pleading is lost in favor of a boisterous proclamations when Armie pushes in as far as he will go, then pulls back before pushing forward again. Timothée's brain barely recognizes it as a thrust before his lips lose all ability to do anything but scream their want._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Perfect, my Timmy," Armie whispers, and the softness of his voice makes Timothée's shouts even louder and more insistent._ _ _ _ _ _

______" _Faster_ , daddy," Timothée shouts. "Want to feel this for days." _ _ _ _ _ _

______The shouting dies down and is replaced by desperate pants as the thrusting begins in earnest. Armie takes Timothée at his word, but Armie too has demands and he asks, repeatedly, "Is this what my Timmy wants?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Timothée wants to give all of the reassurances, but he can feel his climax building, and he can't stop thinking about how he's going to come all over Armie's chest and both their hands. He's already sore and he's going to feel this for days, just like he wants, so he digs his heels into Armie's shoulders and manages to pant out, "Yes, daddy. Your Timmy's so greedy... want ... to .. .feel it for days."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Even the pants are too much when Timothée knows he can't hold it in anymore, and they give way to needy, almost automatic, whispers. "Please... daddy... I need... I need...."  
His head sags against the pillow, and he hears Armie say, "Come for me, my Timmy." _ _ _ _ _ _

______It's the messiest way to come in the world; there's come all over Armie's abs, his chest, Timothée's stomach, both their hands and the ropes. So, so messy, and all Timothée can do is turn his head and kiss the fingers of Armie's hand lying next to his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______Timothée's sore and tired, and the needy whispers give way to a pathetic series of barely legible grunts when Armie pulls out of him, eases Timothée's legs off his shoulders, and begins to jerk off between Timothée's legs. "Want .. me to... help, daddy?" It's an offer to return Armie's gift, but Armie shakes his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I want you to lay back, looking dirty, tied up, and filthy so I can make you even dirtier, my Timmy," Armie says._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Okay, daddy," Timothée says agreeably, because there's nothing Armie could suggest right now that wouldn't sound amazing. "Come for me, daddy."_ _ _ _ _ _

______The hand that had been steadily griping the blankets next to Timothée's head grips the knot in Timothée's ropes, and holds on while Armie finishes himself off with his other hand.  
Armie's blue eyes always look especially intense, but when his come spills all over Timothée's already come-soaked stomach, those eyes look like maybe they've discovered the best secret that they are never going to share with anyone else, and Timothée is so humbled by the sight that he forgets to speak for a moment. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Armie loses his ability to talk for a moment too, until after the initial exhaustion has passed and he begins to untie Timothée. "You were amazing," he whispers, reverently._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You too," Timothée tells him. "I suppose we have to clean ourselves off now."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Probably a good idea," Armie agrees. "You wait here; I'll go get us some washcloths."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Timothée yawns and leans back in the bed. "Deal. I hope you enjoyed the daddy kink this time around, because next time, my mouth is going to be too occupied to do all that talking."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I can't wait for next time," Armie says, and it sounds so raw and sincere that Timothée doesn't immediately have a reply which is fine, because Armie is already out of the room and heading towards the bathroom._ _ _ _ _ _

______When he comes back, Timothée will tell Armie that he can't wait for the next time, either._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
